Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
It is a flight distance that is an important item to evaluate a golf club.
The invention that aims for increasing a flight distance is proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-201911 discloses a wood club in which the mass ratio of a head in the total mass of the golf club is equal to or greater than 73% and equal to or less than 81%. The kinetic energy of the head can be increased because of a large mass of the head. The initial velocity of a ball can be increased because of the collision against the head having a large kinetic energy.